


Чума и Кит Марло

by WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: Шекспир обнаруживает, что путь к славе более тернист, чем он мог предположить.
Relationships: William Shakespeare/Mr. W. H.
Kudos: 5
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты R - NC-21





	Чума и Кит Марло

«Разумеется, всему виной чума», — думает Уильям Шекспир.

Уже четвертый месяц закрыты лондонские театры. Вся разномастная театральная братия — без гроша. У Шекспира дела обстоят так же скверно, как и у остальных. Он задолжал трактирщику и прачке. Ему больше не верят на слово в лавке, торгующей свечами, перьями и бумагой. Роскошь отдельного жилья теперь не по карману. Вот уже три недели, как он вынужден делить свою и без того крошечную комнату в мансарде с другим квартирантом. Это неудобно, унизительно — и дешево.

Вздохнув, Уильям продолжает составлять список виновных.

«Разумеется, чертов Марло тоже виноват!» — с досадой думает он.

Даже Кристоферу Марло, самому известному в Лондоне драматургу, поэтический труд не приносит богатства. Тем не менее, у него всегда находится монета-другая, чтобы поставить стаканчик собрату по перу. А еще он может подать дельный совет.

«Таланту требуется питающий его источник. Найди покровителя, Уилл. Покровителя, готового платить за то, что ты будешь льстить его и так непомерно раздутому самолюбию. По крайней мере, так можно прожить до тех пор, пока чума не уйдет из Лондона и не откроются театры. Напиши поэму — что-нибудь из Овидия, какой-нибудь знакомый, но не избитый сюжет. К примеру, Венера и Адонис. Но пусть твой Адонис не примет любовь богини, а отвергнет ее. Как, хороша идея? Посвяти поэму… да вот хотя бы молодому графу Саутгемптону. Чертов мальчишка ничего не смыслит в поэзии — но он богат и за лесть платит исправно».

«Чертов мальчишка!» — с тоской думает Шекспир.

Он поворачивает голову.

«Чертов мальчишка» — Генри Ризли, граф Саутгемптон, — лежит рядом с ним на постели. Сама эта необъятная постель — резное красное дерево изголовья, тяжелый бархат балдахина, мягкие простыни — словно прославление порока. Под стать и юный, восемнадцатилетний, хозяин: нежная кожа щек, еще не загрубевшая от прикосновений бритвы, изящные тонкие ключицы, длинные волосы завиты и надушены. Рубаха едва прикрывает бедра.

«Что я мог поделать? Тут и святой не устоял бы!», — утешает себя Шекспир.

— Прекрасно, прекрасно! — восклицает юный лорд и бросает рядом с собой на постель пачку исписанных листов. — Сейчас, когда я прочел поэму во второй раз, она нравится мне еще больше. «Венера и Адонис»! Знакомый, но не избитый сюжет в таком изящном изложении. И то, как юный Адонис отвергает Венеру, саму Венеру, а с ней и всю женскую любовь… о, я оценил тонкость намека!

«Чертов Марло. Чертов сводник», — думает Шекспир.

— Чего же вы хотите, мой дорогой поэт? — спрашивает Саутгемптон, повернувшись к Уильяму и положив ладонь ему на грудь. — Просите, пока я в благодушном настроении.

— Если ваша милость позволит напечатать поэму, указав ваше имя на обложке в качестве особы, которой поэма посвящается…

— О, разумеется. Я позволяю. — Саутгемптон двигается ближе. Прижимается голыми бедрами к бедру Шекспира. — Вы мне нравитесь. Я дам вам двадцать… нет, тридцать фунтов в награду за ваши поэтические труды. И еще тридцать — если напишете еще одну поэму, не хуже этой. Как я уже говорил сегодня: чувствую, у вас есть талант.

Под словом талант Саутгемптон понимает разные вещи, и некоторые из них далеки от поэзии. А Уильям понимает, что волен встать и уйти.

Уйти сейчас — чтобы уважать себя потом.

Но в Лондоне чума. Театры вот уже четвертый месяц закрыты. И он, Уильям Шекспир, никому не нужен — ни в качестве актера, ни в качестве драматурга. Да и уходить следовало еще два часа назад, прежде чем его одежда оказалась на полу, а он сам — в постели Саутгемптона. Поэтому он делает то, чего от него ждут: отбрасывает простыни и сгребает юного лорда в объятия. Подмяв под себя, припадает ртом к бледной коже на шее, там, где бьется синяя жилка пульса. Рука Саутгемптона пробирается между телами, ладонь обхватывает оба члена разом, ласкает быстро, нетерпеливо.

«Чертов развратный мальчишка. Чертова чума. Чертов Кит Марло», — думает Уильям.

А затем все связные мысли вдруг покидают его. Саутгемптон по-змеиному выворачивается из кольца его рук и ложится на живот. Бесстыдно разводит бедра, приподнимает ягодицы. Смотрит через плечо — в глазах мутная поволока похоти.

— Жёстче, — выговаривают нежные, словно у девушки, губы.

* * *

Этим же вечером, в трактире «Медведь», Шекспир от души напивается. Полученные от Саутгемптона деньги не дают ему покоя. Он трижды угощает всех посетителей «Медведя». Сует целый шиллинг изумленной дочке трактирщика, разносящей кружки с вином. Наконец, ввязывается в игру в кости и за каких-нибудь полчаса спускает почти фунт.

О дальнейших безумств его спасает Кит Марло. Он появляется в «Медведе» около полуночи и, все сразу поняв, тащит смертельно пьяного Уильяма вон из трактира.

* * *

Утро безжалостно. Шекспир стонет от боли в голове, с трудом разлепляет веки — и резко садится на постели.

— Какого черта, Марло? — рявкает он, обводя взглядом чужую спальню, в которой не помнит, как оказался.

Кит поднимает голову от стола, за которым пишет.

— Пошарь под кроватью. Там должна быть бутылка. Кажется, в ней что-то оставалось.

— Какого черта я здесь делаю, Марло? — продолжает сердиться Шекспир, но следует совету и извлекает из-под кровати бутылку кларета. Жидкость плещется на самом донышке. Но он рад и этому — слишком нестерпимо болит голова.

— Куда еще мне было тебя вести? — невозмутимо говорит Кит, продолжая писать. — Понятия не имею, где ты живешь. А оставить тебя в «Медведе» я не мог. Ты намеревался быстрым и глупым способом избавиться от денег Саутгемптона — уселся играть в кости с прожженными мошенниками.

Уильям швыряет пустую бутылку обратно под кровать.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что Саутгемптон заплатил мне?

— Он всегда платит, — отвечает Марло. — На сколько он расщедрился? Десять фунтов? Пятнадцать?

— Тридцать.

Рука Кита замирает. Чернильная капля срывается с кончика пера и падает на исписанную страницу. Аккуратным движением Кит возвращает перо в чернильницу, поворачивается к Шекспиру.

— Я правильно расслышал? Саутгемптон дал тебе тридцать фунтов за «Венеру и Адониса»?

— Чему ты удивлен? Сам сказал — он всегда платит.

— Но не столько! — В изумлении Кит ходит по комнате. — Тридцать фунтов! Это же чертова куча денег…

— Брось ломаться, Марло, — грубо обрывает его Шекспир. — Ты сам знаешь, что моя поэма тут не при чем. Должно быть, милорду пришлось по вкусу, как я оттрахал зад его милости.

Марло замирает на месте. Потом его губы растягивает улыбка.

— Что ж, Уилл, поздравляю. Вот ты и понял наконец, как на самом деле устроена поэтическая жизнь в Лондоне.

Шекспир шарит под кроватью и вытаскивает свои сапоги. Надев их, берет дублет, лежащий в изножье кровати.

— Знать тебя больше не хочу, — говорит он и идет к двери.

— Эй, постой-ка! — Марло преграждает ему путь. — И это благодарность за полученные тобой тридцать фунтов? Или скажешь — ты не нуждался в деньгах?

— Нуждался — но не такой ценой! — кричит Шекспир. — Или, по-твоему, я — продажная девка? Какого черта ты послал меня к Саутгемптону?

— Но ты ведь мог отказаться, — ухмыляется Марло, — или милорд силком уложил тебя в свою постель?

Силы вдруг покидают Шекспира. Он тяжело оседает на стул возле письменного стола Кита, роняет голову на руки.

— Черт тебя дери, Марло, если ты не понимаешь… Не мог я отказаться. У меня ни гроша и долгов почти на три фунта. Это все чума… Театры закрыты.

Кит подходит и осторожно касается его плеча.

— Не знаю, как и сказать тебе, Уилл… С сегодняшнего дня представления во всех театрах Лондона возобновлены. Чума отступила.

Шекспир медленно поднимает голову. На него жалко смотреть. Марло убирает исписанные листы на каминную полку. Ставит на стол перед Уильямом непочатую бутылку кларета, пару серебряных стаканов.

— Всегда хотел узнать, откуда у тебя деньги. — Шекспир берет один из стаканов, крутит в пальцах. Чеканка, тонкая работа — такие вещицы стоят немало.

Кит пододвигает другой стул и усаживается к столу напротив Уильяма.

— Все просто, Уилл. У меня есть свой Саутгемптон.

Шекспир смотрит — с изумлением, недоверием. И с плохо скрываемой брезгливостью.

Марло смеется.

— Ну же, не строй из себя святошу. Я говорил — так уж устроена жизнь здесь, в Лондоне. Но ты можешь убираться назад в ту дыру, откуда приехал. Там ничто не будет угрожать твоей добродетели. Правда, тебе уже никогда не сделаться известным поэтом и драматургом. Но зачем тебе известность? Езжай домой, Уилл. Женись, и пусть жена нарожает тебе дюжину ребятишек. Вот такая жизнь — по тебе.

— Я женат. У меня трое детей. И я скорее сдохну от голода в лондонской канаве, чем вернусь домой в Стратфорд, — с мрачной решимостью выговаривает Шекспир и тянет к себе бутылку.

— Стратфорд? Жена? Трое детей? — Марло качает головой, цокает языком. — Какая трагедия для человека с поэтическим даром. К счастью, у тебя больше нет необходимости подыхать с голоду в канаве.

— Ох, заткнись уже и пей.

Когда бутылка пустеет наполовину, Марло закупоривает ее и прячет под стол.

— Мне еще работать. — Он кивает в сторону рукописи на каминной полке. — А тебе, Шекспир, не мешало бы подумать, куда наилучшим образом вложить деньги, чтобы лондонские канавы тебе больше не угрожали.

— Уже подумал. Выкуплю долю в труппе слуг лорда Адмирала.

— Вот и прекрасно. — Марло поднимает захмелевшего Уильяма со стула и ведет к двери. — Будешь получать процент со всех доходов труппы. «Венера и Адонис» с посвящением Саутгемптону разлетится по всему Лондону. Твое имя узнают. Тебе больше не придется самому выходить на сцену. Сможешь все время посвятить поэзии. Неплохо, согласись?

Шекспир медлит в дверях.

— Мне так дерьмово, Кит.

Марло хлопает его по плечу.

— Это пройдет.

— У тебя прошло?

Кит вздыхает, некоторое время молчит и смотрит куда-то поверх головы Шекспира.

— Не сразу.

— Кто он?

— Лорд Томас Уолсингем.

Шекспир изумленно ахает.

— Постой, постой, не тот ли это Уолсингем, который…

— Нет, не министр королевы и не глава ее тайного сыска — а всего лишь его племянник. Вздорный характер, подозрителен, ревнив… Но влиятелен и богат. И даже хорош собой. Я не жалуюсь. Да и с чего бы? Прожить одним литературным трудом в Лондоне — невозможно. А больше я ни на что не гожусь.

Шекспиру делается совсем скверно.

— Неужели нет другого способа? А, Кит?

— Найдешь — сообщи.

И Марло захлопывает дверь, оставляя Шекспира один на один с тридцатью фунтами Саутгемптона и больной совестью, которую — теперь он уверен — эти деньги не смогут излечить.


End file.
